Our Story
by Tazbb12
Summary: Casey is back but because of reasons unbeknownst to Jane he pushes her away...Will Jane ever learn the truth...will they ever figure it out
1. Chapter 1

"I am sorry Jane."

"I'm sorry too Casey."

If she had only paused for a split second and turned back around she would have seen the pain on my face as I watched my love walk out the door. It seemed the timing was never right with us. In high school she scared the crap out of me always knowing who she was and me a lost little boy pretending I had everything under control. I saw her once before I enlisted and damn if she wasn't even more beautiful and confident since I saw her in high school. We went out to dinner and I knew…I knew she was the girl I hoped I could find one day but going off into the military was my job now. Then at our high school reunion when I was on leave everything just sort of fell into place. We kept things very open and up in the air but we both knew something was there and I starting counting my time until I could be back in the United States and with Jane on a more permanent basis. That was when it all changed….if only I could have made it back for the second high school reunion none of this would have happened.

Jane slammed the door behind her as she left the office and as hard as she fought it a couple tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it but she knew Casey was the first guy she ever really loved and could see herself being with long term. They had known each other since they were kids and even though it took them 20 years to figure it out they had…at least Jane thought they had. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself before walking outside where she knew Maura was waiting.

"Well that was a great idea he said I wasn't the girl of his dreams," Jane said trying to put on her best front but failing miserably.

"Well maybe he just can't be with you right now. He is just coming back from war Jane, you don't know what he had been through."

"Or with me ever."

"Jane I am soo sorry," Maura said trying her best to comfort her best friend. It wasn't often she was put in this position seeing as Jane was her only real close friend and she usually was never this vulnerable. "Lets go do something crazy," Maura added. "We can go tagging," she laughed trying to lighten Jane's mood.

It worked briefly because for a split second Jane smiled.

"Thanks Maura but I just wanted to be alone for a little bit."

"Jane," Maura said in a tone letting her best friend know she didn't think that was a good idea.

"No, really Maura just for a little. Why don't you see if any paint store are still open and get a couple cans of spray paint," Jane said with a straight face.

Maura stood there shocked for a moment before Jane's smile broke through and Maura figured out she was kidding.

"Not nice," Maura pouted. "I thought you were series and was getting a little excited."

"Don't make me arrest you," Jane joked. "Just stop by the food store and get graham crackers marshmallows and chocolate….lost of chocolate and I will meet you back at your house soon I just need a few minutes."

"You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Nothing like 5 pounds on the hips won't be able to cure."

"All right I will meet you at my house soon."

Maura looked back one last time before getting in her car and heading off to the store. Jane took a deep breath again trying to calm herself down as she took a seat on the bench outside the building. All her fears were coming to light tonight. She just wasn't good enough for him…she didn't think she would be good enough for any man. With her head in her hands she just couldn't hold it in anymore and cried not caring that she was in public.

"You're an idiot Jones."

Casey looked up as his fellow injured veteran rolled by him in a wheel chair. Casey knew the man spoke the truth but right now, this soon, he just couldn't come to terms with everything. He had nothing to offer Jane anymore. She was the strongest person he knew and he was no some cripple who could barely stand let alone walk on his own. Picking up his legs and moving them out from under the desk he turned them so he could stand. He hated the sound his heavy metal braces made when they hit the floor. He then reached for his crutches and struggled to stand before slowly making his way out of his office. He punched the elevator button so frustrated with everything and just wanting to go home. The door binged then opened and he stepped out slowly making his way to the exit.

Once he got to the glass doors he almost fell over in shock and fear. He saw Jane still outside sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. He could see her shoulders gently shaking and he knew….he knew he was the cause of those tears that were hidden by her long dark locks. He moved as fast as he could away from the door so she couldn't see him if she looked up. He peaked around the corner and watched her for a couple moments. His heart broke seeing her there, but if she only knew what she was really leaving behind she wouldn't be crying. Finally Jane stood and harshly wiped the tears from her slightly red eyes. Casey observed for a minute before ducking back behind the safety of the wall. He checked a couple minutes later and sure enough Jane was gone. He brushed the tear that had escaped his eyes before heading out himself. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so excited they left it as Jane and Casey are going to take it slow but they want to be together…allows my imagination run wild lol Thanks for all the reviews keep em coming it helps me writing knowing people are enjoying it. This chapter expands on Jane's heart break don't worry Casey will come back into play soon.

They had only known each other for five years but had been best friends for three years. Jane was like a sister but at times like these Maura wished she actually had a sister or a previous best friend to have any idea on how to help. Her childhood was spent mostly isolated; her adolescents were spent pleasing people going relatively unnoticed and her young adult hood was buried in books becoming the brilliant doctor she was today but none of that prepared her to help her friend through a broken heart. She felt like she was working on a live body, totally panicked and unprepared. She knew though this was not about her, this was about Jane and doing whatever she could to make her feel better. Last night was spent eating more junk food then should be permitted by law. She was grateful that exercise releases endorphins because not only would it make Jane feel better they could work off some of the damage they did to their bodies last night. Maura would do it again every night thought if it made Jane feel better.

"Where is Jane," Maura asked walking into the squad room?

"Took a sick day," Frost said not thinking much of it as he continued with paper work.

" She never takes a sick day," Maura stated becoming more worried about her friend.

"I know and she picks a day when I have 4 piles of paper work to shift through. Not that I want her to be sick but she better be hacking up a lung to miss this fun," Frost said joking.

Maura had a worried look on her face as she pulled out her cell phone sending Jane a text requesting that she contact her immediately.

"Is everything ok Dr. Isles," Korsak asked getting worried about Jane?

Maura looked conflicted before answering.

"Everything will be fine," Maura stated knowing that at some point in the future that statement would be true.

"Don't try and skate around this is something wrong with Jane?"

"Nothing that can't be solved with a little girl time….things didn't go well with Casey."

"Damn him…he is missing out. If I were 20 years younger…

"If you were 20 years younger you would what…still be old enough to be her father," Frost laughed ribbing his sergeant.

"Let me know when you're finished that paper work I can always find a little more for you to do."

Maura smiled at the banter between the older and younger generation detectives. She knew Jane would need time but with the people she had in her life she would get over this and be stronger for it. That however didn't dissipate her worried for her BFF currently. Since leaving the bullpen and heading into her office she had texted Jane again and still there was no response. She tried calling her and it went straight to voicemail letting the Dr. know her phone wasn't even on. Having grown up in a very conservative household Maura knew better than anyone the need for being alone and hoped that tomorrow they could really started the healing process.

After arriving home from Maura's last night Jane did actually feel a little sick from all the sugar she put into her body. At the time though explaining to Maura what amazing healing power a single s'more had was very entertaining and distracting. It reminded her of the time she had to explain what fluff was. If her heart hadn't felt like it was put through a blender it would have been fun discovering what other treats the good Dr. would like. Now on a sugar high and knowing the crash was coming it only added to her depressed feeling and need to curl up in bed and not come out for days. She called into the office so they could leave a message for Frost and Korsak that she was taking the day not wanting to be bothered with it in the morning. The longer she could be sleeping and unconscious the less she would be hurting. Before crashing face first into her bed she unplugged her house phone turned off her cell phone and pulled all the shades on her windows. She pulled the blankets over her head and tried to forget about the pain residing in her chest. Before she knew what was happening the flood gates opened and silent tears spilled onto her pillow. She had no idea how long she cried before her body gave way to pain and exhaustion and succumb to sleep.

The next day Jane was slowly waking up but totally disoriented. Her room was still caked in darkness giving no clues to what time it was and her neck was killing her from tossing and turning most the night before ending up in an awkward position. Squinting to try and get her bearings she realized her eyes were swollen and burning but was able to make out the numbers on her digital clock, 11:38 she had slept for almost 12 hours. It felt good to sleep that long, but then she started to remember why she was curled up in bed right now instead of at work where she would typically be on a Tuesday morning. The pain quickly filled her chest again and a few tears escaped her eyes. She was so anger at herself for feeling so hurt over everything that happened with Casey but this time was different. This wasn't some childhood crush on a guy she sent a lifetime disliking or a fling with a cute FBI agent….this was a real relationship. She really thought everything was falling into place for them and when he returned they could actually have a shot at being together. Even though he had been thousands of miles away overseas in the middle of a war filled desert they talked whenever he had free time. She should have known something was up when she hadn't heard from him for a while but he was in a war zone and it was not as simple as picking up the phone.

After throwing herself a pitty party for the next few hours Jane finally got out of bed and got in the shower. Thanking god most the blinds in her apartment were pulled so she didn't have to deal with bright lights she could continue to wallow in her misery. She was about to settle down on the couch with a pint of the only two men she could count on, Ben and Jerry (double chocolate brownie chunk), when there was a knock on the door. Jane was content to ignore it when the knock happened again this time a little firmer. She knew that was not Maura's knock and checked the peek hole to see a delivery guy standing there.

"I didn't order anything," she informed him.

"It was called in and paid for…even got an extra tip to write down this weird message so here you go," the young kid stated before leaving.

Jane sighed and walked back into her apartment setting the food on the counter. From what she could tell there was a large salad and what looked like salmon with a side of veggies. Jane grabbed the note she was passed and opened it.

"The over load of glucose and sucrose to your system and lack of protein omega threes and leafy greens can cause fructose malabsorption, gastrointestinal inflammation and irritable bowels."

Jane couldn't help but smile.

"She just can't help herself talking about my bowels."


	3. Chapter 3

"There you are lets go," Maura said bouncing up to Jane's side in her running gear.

Jane glance over her shoulder looking less then amused at her overly bubbly friend.

"Pass," Jane grumbled.

"Not an option lets go," Maura said tugging on her arm.

"No Maur I already showered."

Maura leaned over and gave her friend a little sniff.

"Last night or this morning?"

Jane grabbed her fork pointed it at her friend. Maura jumped back and put her hands in the air.

"All right…but Jane you have to exercise….you need endorphins to get over your depression."

"Hey I am not depressed," Jane said getting defensive.

"You're going to get over Casey Jane but you have to get back out there and start living your life again."

Jane just rolled her eyes; she made it sound so easy however it was anything but. The more Jane thought about it she wasn't ready to get over Casey yet. There were still too many unanswered questions that Jane wanted answers to before she could get any sort of closure. They had been talking as regularly as their jobs would allow…sometimes it would be weeks between their conversations depending on Casey's missions. Jane had thought he was just on a mission and was floored when she walked into his office. So many reasons for not contacting her when he got back to Boston were running through her head all equally heartbreaking.

"Jane."

"No Maura I'm full and I am not depressed see happy," she said putting on a very fake smile.

"You are stage 4 of the 5 stages of relationship grief."

"What did you do Wikipedia that," Jane asked stabbing her fork into her bunny pancakes?

Maura just gave her a funny look before shaking her head.

"Oh my god you did look that up. Well I am in stage 5 of ignoring you," Jane said closing her eyes and plugging her ears with her fingers.

Maura pulled her fingers out of her ears.

"Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and accepting….a nice run will get you to accepting and healing Jane.

"I don't want to accept and heal I want to eat my pancakes….god why does she have to make them look like bunnies," Jane whined.

"I think they taste better like that vanilla," Rondo said with a wink.

"Here enjoy," she said passing them off and getting out of her chair to try and escape her nagging friends request to run.

Jane was never happy when she was given the alert another body was found but today she was grateful for the interruption.

"You can get your endorphin high now," Jane announced.

"Great you're going to go running?"

"No, dead body and looks like you're running to the crime scene….try not to take too long," Jane said with a smirk as she left the café.

"Jane," Maura called out hoping she wasn't serious. "Jane come on wait up," Maura said chasing after the detective.

Frost and Korsak were back in the squad room trying to unlock a cell phone and running background checks on bus drivers along their victim's known and unknown routes.

"Hey you're in my…..oh my god what the hell is that," Jane said jumping half way across the room.

Frost couldn't help but laugh as Korsak tried to stifle his smirk.

"This is Marlene…our used to be suspect's old lady."

"Oh gross and what do you mean used to be?"

"His story checks out…landlord said he was up all night yelling at her."

"Oh great….well can you get this thing out of my chair," Jane whined.

"Sure but you know this is nothing compared to what Maura might do to you. I can't believe you made her run to the crime scene."

"Hey I didn't make her do anything I just didn't wait for her. She has a car she could have driven."

"You know the Dr. when she panics she stops using that big brain of hers and takes things literally."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle thinking back to the crime scene earlier. She really couldn't believe it as she saw Maura jogging up to the crime tape…she really did run there. Maura walked into the squad room and Jane quickly ducked her head down and tried to make herself look busy.

"Lets go."

"Go where," Jane asked looking up.

"To the gym."

"You mean you didn't get enough of a workout running to the crime scene this morning," Jane said trying not to laugh.

"Very funny you could have waited 5 minutes for me."

"And you could have driven your own car there."

"Even though you're being extremely rude you're still coming to the gym with me."

"No, I am not…I am going to go workout on my couch," she said tossing down her pen and leaving.

Maura looked at her friends retreating form frustrated and worried.

"I said something about Casey do you think that sent Jane off," Korsak asked worried he hurt his former partner.

"No, she just needs to come around on her own time."

Even though Maura had told Korsak Jane needed time she certainly was not going to let her best friend just push her away. After gathering her things she headed over to Jane's apartment.

"Look I am sorry you ran to the crime scene Maura but I'm not going to the gym."

"Well it doesn't look like you're sitting on your butt either…what are you doing," she asked walking into Jane's apartment.

Jane had her workout clothes on and her hands wrapped and tapped up looking like she was ready to box.

"I'm just going a few rounds with Bob."

"Who is Bob," Maura asked a little hurt Jane was letting someone else help her through this?

Jane pointed to something behind Maura. When she turned to check it out she jumped and clutched her now rapidly beating chest.

"You know I hate that thing. I still don't see how Frost and Korsak thought this would be a good recovery gift."

"Oh I am getting plenty of use out of it," Jane said going back to punching the life size dummy.

"Picturing Casey's head?"

"You have to," Jane started landing a few hard shots on Bob, "stop saying that name," she added really laying into it, "or I am going to start picturing you up here."

"I don't think he would look as good in my blue pumps and mini," Maura shot back.

Jane paused and couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't often Maura cracked a joke that was actually funny. Jane took a couple of calming breaths and went back to her workout, this time a little more relaxed.

"Look Maura I'm fine really….I will be fine. It is just going to take time..Casey and I were on again off again for over a year…and then he suddenly went off again without even saying anything to me. I have no idea what I did and I guess I never will."

Maura felt her heart breaking and wanted so badly to tell Jane everything she knew…however she wanted to give Casey the chance to be the man and talk to Jane himself. She knew he was going through a lot not only adjusting to being back from war but also a life changing injury he needed some time to come to terms with things but she would only let it go for so long as her best friend was suffering.

With few leads Jane was relying heavily on anything Maura could find on the bodies. After the first girl showed up they thought they had a solid suspect until a second body appeared and the suspect had a solid alibi for that one.

"Jane stop pacing."

"Well if I don't pace then I will hover and we all know how much you love when I hover."

"Continue pacing," Maura confirmed. "DNA takes time Jane you know this."

"What I know is we just let a killer walk out of this building…I need something anything."

Maura went back to her processing as Jane's phone buzzed.

"You have to be kidding me," she mumbled.

"Oh if that is one of those texts from a vacation club don't respond it might be a scam."

"Does this look like a scam to you," Jane said handing over her phone.

Maura looked confused at the phone.

"It's Casey."

"He wants to meet for drink at The Dirty Robber."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know I just want to catch this killer," Jane said not happy her head was now spinning again.

"Jane I think I have something."

If today hadn't already been hard enough having a young kid shot by his father to cover up the murder of his mother she was now standing 15 feet away from Casey. His back was to her so he hadn't seen her yet and she was tempted to run. Not knowing would have been easier than him telling her to her face she wasn't good enough.

"Hi Casey," she said walking up to him

"Jane hi," he said with a big smile.

Jane wished he didn't seem so happy to see her just to break her heart.

"So," he said very nervous.

"So."

"You want to get a drink?"

"Yeah," she said with a nervous smile knowing alcohol would definitely be needed tonight.

"I am really glad you wanted to meet Jane," he said.

Suddenly Jane didn't think he wanted to ends things with her. He seemed to really be happy they were hanging out tonight.

"Me too Casey….I just want to start over….

"Me too."

"And slow….I don't know maybe meet once a week for a run."

"A run?"

"Yeah hell I will even take up roller blading again."

Casey huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Pay back is a bitch," he said reverting back to the bitter tone he had when Jane first saw him.

"What?"

"You know I was sooo happy when I got that note, I really thought you wanted to see me and it really didn't matter," Casey said turning to leave.

"No, wait what are you talking about? What note?"

It was then Jane saw the crutches Casey was reaching for.

"Penetrating spinal cord injury….all it takes is a dime size piece of shrapnel in the right place…you happy?"

"Case wait I didn't know."

"Yeah well now you do?"

"It doesn't matter…..I didn't know….but if you had told me I would have said the same thing….it doesn't matter," Jane pleaded with him begging him with her big chocolate eyes to believe her.

Casey had a million thoughts running through his head. At first he was so happy Jane had wanted to see him again even after he pushed her away. Then he threw up his defensive walls again when he thought his worst nightmare was coming true and Jane really thought of him but nothing but a cripple. Now he knew it was all a misunderstanding and when he looked across the table at those beautiful eyes he knew it really didn't matter.

"Roller bladding really?

Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"I do want to see you Jane…I just need some time."

"Ok, maybe we can start by getting our phone calls back…I missed talking to you Casey."

"Me too and I think that sounds like a good place to start."

"And hey it won't even be long distance anymore," she said with a smile. "I can't believe you have been back for months."

"I am sorry Jane. When I first got back to the states I wasn't in a good place…I am not exactly in the best place right now but I am getting better now," he said smiling as he grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to tell me but…

"A road side bomb."

Jane gasped. A bomb! Bombs kill people…she knew he was in a war zone and soldiers were always in danger and often times made the ultimate sacrifice for their country but she just always assumed Casey would be fine…he was her Superman.

"Casey," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"It was bad Jane..…I will tell you more about it later but I wanted you to know….

"Know what," she asked almost scared to know the answer?

"That it was you Jane."

Jane looked confused as he went on to explain.

"It was you that got me out of there alive Jane….knowing you were here waiting for me…whenever I closed my eyes I saw your face and knew I had to get back to you no matter what."

Jane now couldn't help a couple tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"I know I pushed you away…I was a total idiot when I first saw you again…but know that without you I am not sure I would even be here."

This was not at all how Jane had expected the night to go. She thought for certain Casey was going to break all ties with her but instead was here saying with her he might not made it out of that god forsaken desert. They kept the rest of their conversation light and Casey left soon after, but they had agreed to speak soon. Even though Casey had requested Jane not watch him leave he knew she would and she did. It broke her heart seeing Casey struggle on his way out but she was going to be there for him in whatever way he needed….they both were just going to need time.


	4. Chapter 4

Why was it everything happened at once? Couldn't her fight with Maura, Casey coming back, her dad getting remarried and Maura's birth mom showing up happen in a span of a year or two not a month or two? Guess that was why she was currently vacuuming her apartment for the 4th night in a row. She blamed her mother for that, always cleaning whenever there was an issue.

It was a long day at the office. Not only did the case really stretch her but Maura was an emotional mess with her birth mother getting involved with the case and subsequently requesting lunch with Maura. She had stayed late to make sure Maura was ok, well as ok as Maura could be given the circumstances. Jane was kind of grateful for all the distractions as tonight she was having her first phone call with Casey. They had texted each other a couple times and Casey had said he would call her tonight so they could talk…like they used to. Jane was looking forward to it but was nervous.

"I should not be this nervous," Jane mumbled to herself as she put the vacuum away. "I have talked to him before…on many different occasions….this should be no big deal."

"Woof," Joe Friday barked.

"Your right this is different," Jane sighed picking Joe up and settling on the couch with her.

She flipped through channels paying no real attention to what was on and gave Joe plenty of attention. She still couldn't help but think about her call with Casey. She didn't want to mess this up; she wasn't lying when she confessed to him that she had fallen in love with him. She didn't know when it happened but sometime over all those phone calls and all their long chats she fell in love. They just got each other both having experiences, often times bad, that they could relate to.

What if Jane didn't know what to say now? What if Casey thought her silence was because his situation really bothered her? Jane wasn't naïve she knew things would be different now but they could grow together and be there for each other…he didn't have to go through it alone. She wanted to help Casey where ever possible but knew it would take time. After her injury she became a hermit for a couple months and knew if it wasn't for her friends especially Maura she probably still would have had issues.

"Woof," Joe Friday yipped again.

Jane snapped out of her trance and heard the phone ring.

"Thanks Joe," Jane said ruffling her hair knowing she would have missed the call if Joe hadn't alerted her.

"Hello."

"Hey Jane. Is this a good time," Casey asked a little unsure of himself?

"Yeah now is great…you should actually thank Joe Friday…I was in lala land for a minute and almost didn't hear the phone."

"I will make sure I bring her a treat next time I see her," Casey said with a smile even though Jane couldn't see it…they were falling right back into their old habits without even trying.

"She will love you….she is a treat whore," Jane said with a laugh.

Casey couldn't help but laugh…a laugh Jane had missed so much.

"So how was your day," Jane asked wanting to know how he was really doing?

"It was long but I really enjoy working with the vets. I wish they did not have to be suffering but having the center is so good for them. I was at a vet center in Philadelphia for a little while coming here and it really helped me out."

"I didn't know that, is it like the center here?"

"Similar but more expansive as it is affiliated with the VA Hospital. I was at the hospital for a couple weeks being poked, prodded and given every test imaginable and while that was going on someone would come over and talk to me about stuff…try and keep me positive. I am sure if you talk to some of the guys who were with me then they would say I was less than thrilled with them being around but I really am grateful."

"I am too," Jane husked out trying to keep the tears at bay. "I am glad someone was there with you Casey."

"We can get more into that later no need to be depressing right now. So what had you so distracted you almost missed my call?"

"Oh there are so many topics to choose from where do I begin?"

"Well, how about you list all the ones you can think of and then I will pick one," Casey suggested.

"Hmm that could be a little risky but ok. Let's see….there was my strained friendship with Maura because I shot her mob boss father, our subsequent make-up after our car accident gun shootout surgery hostage situation, Dean showed back up, my father decided to pop in to tell us he is getting married to someone younger than me and he asked ma for an annulment, Maura tracked down her birth mother and we consulted her on a case which Maura totally lost it over and there is this cute guy that showed back up in my life and I am kind of hoping he will give me a chance."

"He would be a fool not to," Casey said softly but in a very serious tone.

"Ohh and I think my ma and my Lieutenant are secretly dating," Jane added smiling as Casey's previous admission but not wanting to get into anything serious over their first phone call.

"Your Lieu and your ma? Really," Casey asked half laughing unable to believe it.

"As much as I would loooove to talk about my ma's love life tonight I am putting a veto on that topic for a little while…at least until I have had much more alcohol…pick another."

"Hmm well you definitely have had your plate full recently. I am interested in it all so why not start from the beginning. What happened with you a Maura?"

"Oh Casey it was awful. I wish I could have talked to you when all that was going on…I really thought I had lost my best friend forever."

"I am sorry I wasn't there Jane, I wish I could have been."

"I know…before we start this I want you to promise me something."

"I promise."

Jane rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle.

"You don't even know what I am going to make you promise…it could be something awful like promise to wear pink plaid pants every day."

"Now why would you want me to do that?"

"To teach you a lesson for making blind promises," she laughed.

"Ok lesson learned now what is the real promise?"

"I want you to promise not to feel bad or guilty about not being around for the last three months. Yeah there will be times I say I wish you were there but I don't say it to make you feel bad…I say it because I want you to know I wanted you in my life during a tough time or to celebrate something or to be there for support. I want you to know I would have opened up and let you in and going forward I will do that too….don't feel bad about the time missed be happy about our present and future."

Jane heard Casey take a deep breath and try to collect his thoughts.

"I promise to try Jane but sometimes I will kick myself for not being around. I do promise not to dwell on it though and to focus on moving forward."

"That's all I can ask. So the beginning huh….it is kind of a long story I will start with Maura and I…this might take more than one phone call though."

"It's a good thing I have unlimited minutes then and plans to call you a lot in the future."

Jane smiled.

"I hope you made yourself some popcorn."

Casey chuckle and settled in for the story of her fight with Maura. He had only been around them a couple times but he knew they were very close almost like sisters and he couldn't imagine anything that would tear them apart….but he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything Jane was willing to tell him….no more wasting time feeling sorry for himself. Just like he did in that god forsaken desert he was going to fight, fight to keep Jane in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews it definitely helps me write faster seeing that people are interested in this story. Feel free to also express some things you might want to see in the future and I might try and incorporate some of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter there are some spoilers that lead into next weeks show….its doesn't really involve Casey much but don't worry its still a Jane Casey story and they will be featured again next chapter…enjoy!

The Police Café was bustling with people waiting in line for their orders or hanging around the tables eating their already purchased food. Jane was over by the coffee bar debating which flavor she was going to get. She had to hand it to her mother she really turned this place around and it was a popular hangout for the station when they weren't on a case. It still bothered her slightly that her mother now served her customers in a dress and high heels, she would have to look into who she was getting dressed for. She just prayed it wasn't her Lieutenant.

"Oh god what is Pike doing here," Jane whined to herself?

"There is a bullet symposium and Medical examiners from all over are in town this week. I will be attending as well," Maura said walking up behind her.

Jane's phone beeped and she pulled it from her hip holster reading the text from frost.

"No you're not," Jane said sliding the phone back into her case.

"That's not very nice Jane. I am going to expand my knowledge on bullet trajectory, body damage, internal ricochet….did you know a bullet can enter the body and literally bounce around ending up in a significantly different location then the entry point."

"Fascinating really….maybe our two murder victims will have bullets you can trace….we have a murder lets go."

"But what about the coffee?"

Jane looked around seeing the line and her mother was pretty busy.

"We will stop on the way I know a place that has the best raspberry pastries."

"Oh no I can't eat carbs before noon. The body doesn't have enough physically activity before 11am to warrant eating an excessive amount of carbohydrates. You don't need to supply glucose to the system until after the first meal which should be primarily proteins."

Jane rolled her eyes and she pushed Maura in the direction of the exit.

"You can always run to the crime scene again."

"Not funny," Maura scowled remember when Jane left her to run last time.

On the way to the crime scene Jane stopped at a little bakery that was owned by a friend of the family. Jane went to school with the son and his parents had been friends with her parents for as long as she could remember. She didn't get to stop by the shop as much as she would like, they had amazing cannoli, she tried to stop in once a month.

"Hmm Jane this tea is amazing," Maura moaned as she took a sip of the hot substance.

"I know right, it sure beats the heck out of hours old coffee at the café."

"We need to come here more often."

"We don't often get murders in this direction but I promise next time we swing out this way we can stop here. A family friend owns the place, I actually bumped into their son who I have known forever."

"I am surprised your mom hasn't set you up yet."

"Oh don't worry she tried multiple times. He got married a while back but his wife died last year."

"Oh that's awful."

"Yeah he had a rough time with it but he is doing much better now and the shop seems to be keeping him busy."

"Speaking of being busy how are you and Casey doing," Maura asked trying not to gush.

Jane couldn't help but smile at the mention of Casey which was a drastically different reaction then she had a couple weeks ago.

"Good, we have talked a lot recently just catching up on everything over the past couple months. We are still taking it slow which is what we both want…I think we might try our first date next week."

"That's so exciting Jane," Maura said practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Ok ma let's not go planning any weddings or anything….and I am serious Maura no slumber party gossip with ma either. I will tell her things when I think she needs to know."

"I promise Jane. Have you told him all that has been going on with us?"

"Yeah, I told him about our fight and all that involved and our subsequent make up. Then I told him about pop and his new fiancé," Jane said with disgust. "I told him about Dean."

"Oh how did that go?"

"It was uncomfortable but I didn't want there to be any secrets…I want to start this…whatever it is off on the right foot. I know I will screw it up eventually but I want us to at least have a chance."

"That was very brave of you Jane…and you're in a relationship. It is ok to say it."

"Oh look we are here let's get to work," Jane said parking and getting out of the car.

Maura rolled her eyes and followed. Jane was certainly growing up and making changes in her life but she knew she was still hanging on to insecurities from her past.

After spending half the day at the crime scene processing two bodies they finally made it back to the station. The additional body plus the disruption at the house made it take more time to process than normal.

"Come on Maura I need a cause of death from this couple? Was it a surprise attack? Wrong time wrong place? Or was this planned?"

"Jane I only have two hands and they can't be working on both bodies at the same time."

"Maybe I can help."

Jane and Maura both looked up to see a man in a lab coat wear a cowboy hat.

"Who are you and how did you get down here," Jane asked going from 0 to cop in 2.5 seconds?

"I am Dr. Bill Ray Higgins," he said clearly with a southern accent.

"And," Jane asked clearly unimpressed?

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner in Texas in town for the Bullet Symposium. I was hoping to meet Dr. Isles there but I was told she had a case."

"And she does and I need her to focus on finding me a cause of death not play cowboys and Indians with you."

"Jane be nice. I am sorry I am busy right now maybe we can talk later."

"Do you mind if I observe?"

"No, feel free."

"Listen cowboy look but don't touch."

"I got it hands off."

"That goes for all the bodies in this room," Jane said becoming protective of her friend.

Now Maura was the one to roll her eyes, some things never did change. She smiled before getting back to her work. Maura was able to determine the murder was not a frenzied attack but planed and calculated. Not that it was much but the killer was also left handed which would only help if they had a suspect in mind.

"They were both psychiatrists maybe one of the clients just lost it."

"And killed them both," Jane asked rubbing her eyes as it had been a long day.

"Maybe he goes after the one and the second one shows up before he could finish," Frost suggested.

"Maura said it wasn't a frenzied attack. If I just get done killing someone and someone else walks in to see it…there is nothing calm about that situation. No they were both targets but why?"

"We are trying to get a subpoena for their client lists, see if they both saw the same client."

Jane grabbed her now hours old cold coffee and took a swig to try and give her a jolt.

"That coffee cup," Frost started flipping through some photos," that cup was found in the trash cans at their office. Maybe they were regulars at the coffee shop or maybe some client frequents there."

"I know the owners I will take their photos and see if they remember seeing them in the shop…maybe they remember something unusual. I will see if I can get some security footage too….if the coffee cups where in the trashcans they had to have been bought in the last two days trash pickup is Tuesday."

Jane grabbed the case file and headed back over to the bakery she just visited that morning. She wished she could grab another cup of coffee while there but she had to put business first and settle.

"Jane twice in one day a guy could start to feel special," Dominick smiled seeing Jane walk in.

"I wish this time was just a friendly visit."

Dominick saw the case file in Jane's hands.

"Uh-oh you're not here to arrest me are you," Dom semi smiled hoping to keep the visit light.

"No, I just have to ask you a few questions. I have this case…a couple was killed…in their office they had multiple coffee cups from here. I want to show you their picture and see if you remember them."

"All right."

Jane put the case file down on the counter and pulled out two photos. She watched Dominick as she turned the photos around to show him. He seemed to be thinking for a minute before answering.

"Oh no."

"You know them?"

"Well not personally but they were becoming regulars around here. They would stop in a couple times a week for the last month I would say. She was a low fat soy latte and he was a tall coffee 2 creams 2 sugars."

"Did they leave after ordering their coffee?"

"Yes both orders were to go except on Fridays."

"What happened on Fridays?"

"I guess maybe they didn't have to be in work until a little later….they would order breakfast Friday mornings and eat here before ordering their coffees to go."

"Do you remember seeing anyone else hanging around them? Paying them any special attention?"

"Hmm not that I can really remember….mornings are our busiest time. I honestly didn't notice their habit until last week. I try and keep track of the regulars helps add the charm to the small town bakery shops."

"Do you have surveillance cameras?"

"Yeah but they don't record live here."

"What do you mean?"

"They are digitally recorded and sent in real time to the security company. That way if there is a break in or a fire the security footage will be intact until the power is cut from the unit."

"Would you be able to get me a copy of the footage for the last two weeks?"

"That won't be a problem I will call the security company and let them know. I will have them send it straight to your email."

"Great, but have them send it to my partner Barry Frost….he's the office techie," she said handing him her card.

"I will be right back I will go do this right now for you."

Jane sat down at one of the counter car stools putting her case file back together and she could see Dom in the back on the phone. The shop was pretty much closed seeing as it was pretty late in the day, not many people wanted coffee when they were trying to relax for the night.

"All right the company is pulling them now; I said it was for the Boston Police so they are putting a rush on it."

"Thanks Dominick I appreciate that."

"Let me get you a cup of coffee."

"Oh no really thanks I should probably get back to the station."

"Just one cup and a pastry I know they are your favorite and if you don't eat it I will be forced to throw it out. I rather you enjoy it then having to toss it."

"Well, when you twist my arm like that how can I refuse," Jane said with a smile grateful she could get another caffeine hit and some food?

"One coffee and pastry coming right up," Dominick said with a smile.

Back at the station they were getting nowhere fast. The bodies didn't reveal anything that would help them find their killer. They had a subpoena out for the patient list of the two Dr.'s but were still waiting for the information.

"I got an email from a Logitech Security Systems," Frost said sitting up.

"Case specific," Korsak asked?

"It looks like it is security footage from the bakery. It looks like they have it all digitally recorded and Jane had them send it here."

"Great send it into Brick and we can start going through it. Maybe we will be able to find something that will point us in the right direction."

Frost and Korsak spent the next 30 minutes looking through security footage before Korsak was called away to get the client lists. Frost did not see anything overly alarming on the security footage the only real person the appeared throughout was the guy who took their orders, he was the same guy who served them when the couple opted to eat in.

"I got the client lists scan them in for me Frost."

"You know one day you will have to join us in the age of technology," Frost said taking the list and scanning them in.

"Nah I will be retired by then…..cross reference the names on both lists and see if there are any matches."

"Ok, and there wasn't much on the security footage. There is one face I want to run and see if we can get a name….it isn't much but he is around them a lot."

The computer binged.

"We have a winner….it seems Dominick Bianchi was seen by both husband and wife. It seems like he went to the husband up until last year and then he started seeing the wife."

"Affair gone wrong? Husband walks in sees what's going on Dominick panics threatens the wife to control the husband?"

"Maybe, run the facial recognition on the security footage."

Frost isolated the face and started the scan.

"Oh look who it is our friend Dominick," Frost said pulling his image up on the big screen. "He owns the bakery."

"Jane is at the bakery," Korsak said pulling out his phone. "Come on Jane pick up….damnit she isn't answering."

Frost and Korsak quickly exited Brick when they ran into the medical examiner.

"What's wrong," Maura asked knowing something was up when the two male officers were in this kind of rush?

"Its Jane she isn't answering her phone….we think the owner of the bakery has her. Stay here we will call you when we get there tell the Lieutenant if he comes by."

Frost and Korsak blue and red lighted it all the way to the bakery turning the lights off as they approached. They pulled their guns and approached cautiously. Peering in through the window they saw a case file sitting on the counter.

"Jane would never leave a case file out," Frost whispered.

They quickly entered the bakery clearing all the back rooms before coming back to the main room.

"Im calling Logittech and having them send over the security footage to Brick for the last 2 hours. Maura will be able to view it," Frost said getting on the phone.

"Im calling Cavanaugh and letting him know what is going on."

Frost was on the phone for 10 minutes before he called Maura to let her know to expect an email shortly. Maura was pacing Brick waiting for the email trying not to panic. Jane was strong and could handle herself in any situation. She had faced the most intelligent serial killer out there and come out on top not once but 3 times. Where ever she was she was going to be ok.

BING

Maura jumped then made her way to the email to open the video link. She fast forwarded until she was Jane enter. She pushed it forward a little more.

"Oh my god," Maura gasped tears instantly stinging her eyes.

Maura pulled out her cell phone and turned on the face time.

"Frost he has her, he drugged her…watch."

Maura played the last 30 seconds and held her phone up to the screen so Frost and Korsak could see it. It showed Jane drinking some coffee. Only a few moments after her first couple sips Jane started shaking her head clearly understanding something was wrong with her. Jane then stumbled off and her stool before Dominick caught her keeping her from hitting the floor. He dragged her to the back and that was the last they saw of Jane.

"Maura get Cavanaugh and show him we are on our way back. We are going to find her," the sergeant reassured the worried ME.

Maura was terrified. Why was Jane always the subject to serial killers, psychos and kidnapers? A cat only had 9 lives, how many did Jane Rizzoli have. Trying to focus to help in any way she could she needed to push her fear aside. She got Cavanaugh and showed him the footage. Frost and Korsak were back a short while later running everything they had on this guy. The whole station seems to stop and focus on finding one Jane Rizzoli. Maura went down to the morgue to see if the bodies would tell her anything else when it dawned on her what else needed to be done. She had to call Casey and let him know.


	6. Chapter 6

Maura paced her office feeling sick over the whole situation. Her best friend was kidnapped by a crazy person and she had to call Casey to let him know his girlfriend was missing. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. Was she going to try and ease into the conversation or just come right out and tell him? She also knew she didn't really have any answers for him as they had very little to go on. Taking a deep breath she channeled her inner Rizzoli strength before making the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Casey its Maura."

"Maura, hi how are you," Casey asked finding it a little strange the M.E. would be calling him.

"Casey I think you should sit down," Maura started.

"Umm Maura I am not exactly doing jumping jacks over here."

"Oh right I am sorry," she embarrassed Dr. apologized.

"What's wrong," Casey asked suddenly realizing why she would be calling him? "Where is Jane?"

"Casey she…she was kidnapped this afternoon. A bakery owner by the name of Dominick Bianchi drugged her and took her from the bakery."

Casey was stunned for a moment unable to believe what he was hearing. Jane was currently in the hands of some psycho doing god knows what to her….he could only imagine the worst.

"Frost, Korsak….everyone is on the case doing everything they can to try and find her."

"I am coming down there."

"Casey I promise you I will update you the second anything happens. You don't have to come down here."

"Maura you're not going to change my mind. Jane is out there somewhere I can't just sit here and feel totally helpless. I don't know what I can do but I will do anything to get her back, I love her," Casey said choking back need to throw up thinking about all the bad things that could be happening.

"I will make sure they have your name at security I will see you soon."

Maura knew there was no way she could talk Casey out of coming down. If someone had called her and told her Jane was kidnapped she would fly around the world to be there.

The bodies weren't telling Maura anything so she headed back upstairs to see if they came up with anything knew. Frost was busy on his computer trying to trace Jane's GPS and hack into Dominick's call log to give them any clues as to where he was holding Jane.

"Jane's phone is off we aren't going to be able to track her cell.

"She was getting strange text messages…Jane thought it was from some guy confusing her number for his wife's. It had to have been Dominick."

"Frost run his name see what we have on him."

Frost quickly ran his name and pulled his mug shot and rap sheet up on the screen for the room to see.

"8 years for stalking and maiming," Casey read aloud as he entered BRICK.

"Casey….

"Save it I am not leaving, not until we find Jane," he said sitting at one of the desks.

Everyone understood and no one really expected him to leave. The 5 people in the room would each die for Jane Rizzoli and they all wanted her back.

"Looking through his credit card statements it seems he has recently purchased a lot of computer software….wifi networks, webcams, security systems….Im going to try and hack into his wifi and lock onto his webcam."

"We will be able to see what his webcam can see," Casey asked?

"Yeah if it is on."

Casey watched the large screen starring at this guys mug shot wanting nothing more than to put a bullet through him.

"I'm in," Frost said.

"Oh my god," Casey gasped.

"Jane," Maura cried out tears instantly in her eyes.

There on the screen was Jane with her hands cuffed to the bed posts and her feet tired down. Not only did she look in pain and terrified the creep was all over her…running his hands down the length of her body and smelling her hair. Maura fought the urge to vomit seeing her best friend so vulnerable and helpless.

"He is hiding the IP address I can't trace him."

Meanwhile Jane tried to remain calm but with each passing moment the fear and panic took over her. She knew this man was out of his mind and didn't want to do anything to set him off. She had already tried to break him of his fantasy by telling him they didn't go on a honeymoon and that just earned her a slap to the face. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one but kept the belief her team would find her….somehow.

"How do you like the room," Dominick asked walking around the bed. "I tried to get everything right so you would be comfortable but I wasn't able to match it all," he said sitting down at the nearby desk and turning the computer on.

Jane saw herself pop up on the screen in a live feed. She looked around the room and saw the camera, that had to be her way out….it was her only option.

Everyone watched in horror as Dominick played with Jane a while longer. Even given his current situation Casey had never felt so helpless as he did in this moment….he wanted to do anything but there was nothing.

"Oh god don't hurt her please," Maura cried as he watch him slap her hard for lying to him.

Of course after the hit came the apology and Jane struggled not to pull away from him. She was grateful when he left to get them dinner.

"Frost if you're as good as I know you are you can see me right now….please god tell me your able to see me," Jane whispered trying to keep her composure.

"Come on Janie tell us where you are," Frank begged his sister.

"Ok…focus….umm I hear plans landing they are close by has to be within ½ mile of the airport….and I heard a bell….a bridge opening the draw bridge bell….and it smells like…it smells like fish."

Jane looked around and struggled to give them anymore information. She repeated it a couple times in case they missed any part of it.

Frost was on the computer running all the information Jane had given them. Maura had pointed out it had to be an old building based on the interior and there was only 1 building left.

"You two stay here I promise we will bring her back."

Casey and Maura watched the screen praying they made it before any damage was done. Dominick had return with dinner but Jane did not want him to feed her. Dominick tried a couple times before he grew frustrated and slammed the fork down.

From there it all happened so fast…..Frost, Korsak and Frankie all busted through the door slamming Dominick against the wall placing him in cuffs. Frankie quickly uncuffed his sister allowing her freedom from her nightmare.

Maura couldn't help but let the tears fall freely now that it was all over. Casey stood up with his crutches and walked over to Maura bringing her into a hug.

"Its ok, its all over now they are bringing her back."

Korsak had called in to let them know they were taking Jane over to Boston General to get her checked out. Maura drove them both over to meet up with the team. Jane was still being tended to when they arrived and met up with Frost, Frankie and Korsak in the waiting room.

"How is she," Casey asked wanting like hell to be back there with Jane.

"She is ok…as far as she knows there was no sexual assault and they are treating her wrists for minor cuts and bruises."

"He changed her clothes," Casey said knowing more happened then what they really knew.

"Frost and I are going to go interrogate Dominick and see if we can get anything out of him."

"I want to be there," Frankie said anger seething from him.

"No, you need to stay here with Jane make sure she gets home and settled in….besides we won't get much out of Dominick if he is dead and I rather not have to arrest you."

Frankie just nodded his head understanding…..not liking it at all but understanding.

"We are going to head back to the station call us when you get Jane settled and if you need anything we will be around."

Frost and Korsak headed out. Frankie walked with them just to clear his head a little and get some fresh air. Seeing his sister tied to the bed…all the bad things that could have happened….he couldn't let his mind go there.

"Do you think you could I don't know…flash your badge or something and get an update on Jane and maybe see if I could see her soon," Casey asked almost begging Maura.

Not usually one to use her badge to her advantage Maura could see the pain and helplessness in Casey's eyes.

"Sure I will see what I can do," she said patting his shoulder before heading over to the nurses' station.

Casey watched the Dr. walked over and showed her badge to the head nurse before discussing a few things. Maura seemed to be putting up a good fight and looked to be winning the battle. He smiled when Maura signaled him over.

"She is done with the exam and xrays and she is in room 1212 you can head back there and see her."

"Aren't you coming," he asked?

"No, I am actually going to go find Frankie and buy him a cup of coffee. I think he needs it right about now. You go be with Jane and take care of her…call if you need anything."

"Thanks Maura you're a great friend."

Casey slowly made his way down the hall gimping slowly with his crutches. It was times like this he wished he could run just wanting to be by her side. He gave the door a small knock before going in.

"Hey beautiful you up for some company," Casey asked remaining in the doorway not sure of her reaction after the day she had.

Jane who had been in her own little world since the last nurse left almost thought she was dreaming.

"Casey," she said with a soft smile, "Im so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world," he said slowly making his way over to her.

Suddenly it didn't matter to him that she saw him like this, all that mattered was that she was ok. He made his way to the bed she was laying on and she scooted over a little to give him some room to sit on the bed with her.

"So I hear you had a rough day to," Casey started leaving it open for Jane to say whatever she wanted about what happened.

"Yeah you could say that again. You sure you still want to date me when I keep getting myself into these crazy situations," Jane said half joking but also giving him a way out if he wanted it.

"Definitely….someone has to be around to rein you in so you don't get yourself killed and then of course take care of you when you undoubtedly get yourself into a tough situation….and I am always going to be around to take care of you," he said in a soothing voice brushing back a dark lock of hair that covered her beautiful face.

Jane nodded trying to hold it together but the events of the day were just too much. Her shoulders started shaking before the sob she tried to choke back escaped her lips. Casey's heart broke seeing the tears run like streams down her cheeks. Having a slight internal debate as to whether he should hold her or not, not sure if she wanted to be touched at the moment, his need to do something to comfort Jane won out. He carefully shifted so he could wrap is arms gently around her and allow her a shoulder to cry on.

"Let it out baby, I am here now and I am not going to let an anything happen to you," he whispered into her ear and kissed the side of her head.

Casey gently rocked her and rubbed her back as Jane let out all the stress, fear and emotions from that day. They could talk more about it later but right now she just needed the release and needed him to be there for her in whatever way she needed.

Maura and Frankie were just allowed by the nurses to head back and see Jane as well. When they got to the door they paused and watched as Casey held Jane doing anything he could for her.

"Frankie lets go back to my place and get things ready for Jane. I will send a text to Casey letting him know to bring her there."

Frankie was torn not wanting to leave his sister without seeing her but he knew she needed this time with Casey. He nodded his head in agreement knowing he could see her when she arrived back at Maura's in a couple hours.

The doctor came in a short while later to wrap Jane's wrists. Nothing was broken but she had some strained ligaments and bad bruises that would hurt if not protected. The doctor game her a couple mild pain killers and sedatives to help her sleep tonight. He knew the back story about what happened to this detective and he knew sleep would be hard to come by but the best cure for her.

Casey drove them back to Maura's after receiving the text from her. He knew it was the best place for her tonight with Maura and her mother both being there. He was a little nervous for her to see his modified car that still allowed him to drive with a gas and break hand controlled pedal but also knew she didn't care especially tonight of all nights.

"Frankie they are back from the hospital," Angela called out as the front door opened.

"Oh man am I glad to see you," Frankie said finally being able to hug his older sister.

"In case I didn't get to say it earlier….thank you Frankie," she whispered to him as they hugged.

"Any time and anything for my big sister….besides now you owe me one," he said with a grin hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…yeah and I am sure you will collect in full or I will never hear the end of it….remember that time when I uncuffed you from the bed…blah blah blah," she smiled back at him. "I am going to go get changed I will be right back," she said giving Casey a kiss on the cheek and her mom a hug before heading to the guest bedroom.

When she walked into the room Maura was finishing making up the bed.

"You know I am just going to mess it all up when I sleep in it right."

"I am just glad you're here to mess it up."

"Yeah me too…I might need to crash here a couple nights until I can find a new place….I can't go back to my apartment."

"Jane you know you can stay here as long as you need."

"Just a few days I promise….its bad enough my ma has already claimed your guest house…you don't need this place turning into Hotel Rizzoli," she smiled.

The girls chatted for a few more moments until Maura left and Jane got ready for bed. Jane stood in the doorway unnoticed for a minute and just watched…observed a moment she wasn't sure she would ever see again.

Her ma and Frankie were on one couch while Maura sat to one side on a love seat and Casey on the other site in an over sized chair. They all seemed to be engaged in light conversation with gentle smiles shared all around.

"Not to break up this little party but I am kind of tired and think I am just going to get some sleep."

"Oh sweetie we understand. I will be just in the guest house if you need anything just call I will be right in."

"Thanks ma," Jane said hugging her mom before Angela headed to the guest house.

"I am going to make some coffee do you want a cup Frankie," Maura offered.

"Sure that sounds great before I hit the road."

"Would you like one Casey?"

"No, thank you though I should probably get going."

"Could you um help me with something before you go," Jane asked.

"Sure."

Jane and Casey walked to her room and once inside she shut the door leaving it open just a crack.

"Do you want to take a pill to help you sleep," he asked?

"Yeah I think I am going to. I just want to sleep through the night tonight and my wrists are pretty sore," she said popping a pill in her mouth and taking a swig of water from the glass by her bed.

"If you need anything call me….I don't care if it is 4 in the morning and you just want to say hi."

"I promise I will. I do need something now though," she said almost shyly.

"Anything."

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Hop in bed," he said with a smile. "I just hope I don't wake you with my crutches when I leave."

"It's a risk I am willing to take," she said with a smile.

Jane found a comfortable position in bed and Casey carefully lay next to her. He wanted to hold her but still be in a position not to disturb her too much when he left. With the help of the medication she took Jane was sound asleep not long after they settled down together. Casey wished he could hold her the rest of his life and never let go.

"I love you Jane," he whispered softly to her sleeping form before slowly getting up and quietly leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane woke up the next morning surprisingly feeling rested. That medication must have done its job because she hadn't remembered really waking up last night, she barely remembered going to sleep. She smiled though remembering Casey staying with her until she was resting comfortably. For the first time in a long time she was grateful she didn't have to go through this alone. More often than not Jane Rizzoli would put on her best brave face, push whatever awful thing that was happening to the back of her mind and move on. The space where she could push things was getting a little full but now she could deal with it…with Casey. Maura had been great and helped her through a lot of things but sometimes she shielded her BFF from the horrors that Jane had to deal with. Maura sometimes lived in a naïve world and Jane wasn't going to be the one to corrupt that scientific mind. Casey however had seen things not even she could imagine and truly understood the evils of the world…Jane could be totally candid and get whatever crap was filling her head out.

After spending a couple minutes in bed trying to wake up her nose detected the smell of coffee wafting in the air. She knew Maura was up as she was the only one that could make a cup of coffee from that fancy coffee maker she had.

"Morning," Jane said still a little groggy as she walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well whatever meds they gave me sure did knock me out. Please tell me that thing actually produced some coffee this morning," Jane asked eyeing up the steel contraption.

"Here you go Miss. Impatient," Maura said with a smile. "How do your wrists feel?"

Jane slowly flexed them before wincing.

"Sore."

"That will fade over the next couple days….however ibuprofen and a nightly pain pill with help the healing process."

"You know I am not sure what was worse the barbi pink shoes or the ruffles," Jane said trying to keep things light as she took a sip of coffee.

"Well they were pretty stunning heels however I don't think they really did anything for bringing out the color of your eyes," she smiled.

"Oh yeah I much prefer the blue pump."

"I think Dominick killed the doctor because he was a threat to your marriage."

"Ohh and what a marriage it would have been…just wait until you see the honeymoon photos," Jane said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You went on a honeymoon?"

"Well my head did…I learned to surf….we missed the luau though….I always wanted to go to a luau."

"Oh Casey wanted you to call him when you woke up."

"How late was he here last night," Jane asked out of curiosity.

"Umm I don't know he stayed with you about an hour after you went to your room."

Jane was a little surprised he stayed that long. Last night was a big blur right now but she did remember she didn't last long after taking that pain pill.

"I should probably call him soon. I have a lot to do today."

"You're not going into work," Maura said more as a statement then a question.

Jane looked at her a little confused and then almost dared her to try and stop her from going in.

"Cavanaugh said you are fired if you come into work today. Frost and Korsak are closing out the case and you're not due back in until Monday."

Jane was going to protest but really she just didn't have it in her right now.

"I guess that is a good thing since I need to find a new apartment….maybe one with no windows this time."

"Jane you can't live in a place with no windows…we will just make sure it is in a safe neighborhood and has top of the line curtains and shades."

"We?"

"Well I am not going to let you do this alone….I know your mom will probably drive you crazy so I will be the buffer. I am sure Casey will be there as well."

"Oh shoot I still have to call him. I am going to call him and get in the shower and then maybe I can find a realtor or something."

"I will call mine and tell her to set up a couple showings in what you might be looking for and then you can better tell her what you're looking for."

"Is there anything you don't have connections too?"

"Well I would say I don't know any mobsters but I guess I can't anymore," she laughed, "so nope I think I have a connection to everyone in the city from the mayor to the mob boss."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. She was glad Maura was able to job about this now as a couple months ago it was a cause for great confusion for the M.E. Once Jane got to her room she called Casey just to let him know she was up and her plans for the day. He was going to get himself ready and head to Maura's to meet them. Jane was worried about him being up and moving about all day but she was going to let Casey set the limits. She figured he knew his body best and what he could and couldn't do…who was she to try and restrict him.

"Hey beautiful," Casey said slowly standing up as Jane walked into the room.

Jane smiled seeing Casey there, he had this ability to calm her just by being present.

"Hey handsome. I love you want to do this but you don't have to if it gets too much," she said giving him a hug.

"I will be ok I will pace myself. Maura said she has a couple houses lined up for us to look at."

"Well then let's go….I prefer not to be a nomad for very long especially one shacking up so close to my ma," she said with a smile.

Jane, Casey and Maura all headed out to the first house on the list. They met the realtor there before he showed them around. The townhouse was gorgeous but as Jane feared Maura picked houses she loved and therefore Jane could not afford. She wasn't mad at her best friend she just quietly talked to the realtor letting him know she loved all the houses and would like to find something similar but in a different price range. After three more houses a little more in Jane's price range they decided to break for lunch.

"Hey you two there are some Jimmy Choo's I want to look at…..you to go enjoy lunch and call me when you're done."

"Maura you have to eat."

"Oh I will done worry there is this fabulous sushi place right next door I will grab something."

"Ugh how can you scarf down raw fish."

"First off I don't scarf anything down. Sushi is a delicacy and each bite should be savored."

"Right well enjoy your ridiculously priced shoes and your over priced raw fish and we will call you soon."

Maura headed off in the opposite direction as Jane and Casey headed into a simple sandwich shop. They ordered, Casey paid and Jane carried their food back to a table.

"So have you seen anything you like?"

"Not yet," she said sadly.

"There is no need to rush it….you don't have to find something today. You know Maura doesn't mind you staying there a couple days and if you feel uncomfortable there you could stay with me for a little while…until you find something."

Jane's jaw almost hit the table but she tried to recover quickly.

"And that's part of taking it slow right," Jane said with a smirk.

"Well, its not like we are moving in with each other….it's just a couple days or weeks. Maybe the only reason I wanted to take things slow was because I needed to get comfortable with myself being like this now….well with recent events I realized I don't want to waste time…life is too short to waste it feeling sorry for myself or worrying what other people may think…all that matters to me is you Jane."

Jane dropped her head slightly trying to hide the blush that was creeping to her cheeks.

"Don't hide….I think you're cute when you blush."

Naturally that only made Jane blush more.

"You're the only one that can do this to me," she admitted.

"I hope so…I mean how can you turn down an injured war vet….that pretty hard to beat."

"You're right…you're my hero and no one is going to beat you."

"Good….lets finish this lunch and keep looking at houses for you."

"Sounds good."

They didn't find a place that day…it took a couple days but Jane did find a place she could call home. She did not have to move into Casey's but now that the offer was out there she was sure they would be spending a couple nights at the others place. Frankie, frost and Maura packed most of her apartment up so Jane wouldn't have to return. She couldn't move into her new place for a couple of days but at least she would be ready when the time came. It was nice having a couple days off to get everything together and not feel so rush. It also meant she got to spend time with Casey which after recent events they needed.

"What are we doing here Casey," Jane asked as they pulled up to her new apartment building. "I am not moving any of my stuff in until tomorrow."

"You will see come on," he said with a smile.

Jane smiled as a little ball of excitement started to grow in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea what Casey had planned but knew he was up to something. She wasn't used to someone putting her first after she spent years putting everyone else first but herself. From the beginning Casey had gone out of his way to make sure Jane knew she was special to him. It all started with the surprise run in when she was dubbed a hero and continued with calls from thousands of miles away in the middle of a war zone, Casey was all in.

"So a little birdie told me there was something you always wanted to do," Casey said as they made their way to her new front door. "Now I know this isn't the real deal and one day I hope to experience the real thing with you but for now I hope this is a good warm up."

Now Jane was totally confused and had no idea what Casey was talking about. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it making sure to flip the lights on before Jane could see inside the apartment.

"Aloha," Casey said opening the door for Jane to enter.

Speechless. Jane didn't even think she could put together a complete thought let alone any words to describe what she was feeling right now. Her previously empty apartment was now fully decorated in a Hawaiian luau theme. She walked over to her breakfast bar which was now turned into a tiki bar and fruity tropical drinks were already waiting for her. There were string flower lights hanging around the edges of her apartment with a couple paper lanterns decorating the ceiling. Looking into the living room she saw palm trees sitting in little sandboxes and their table decorated with a grass skirt.

"A lei my lady," Casey offered slipping the flowery necklace over Jane's head.

"Casey," Jane whispered out tears almost in her eyes. "Did you do all of this?"

"I had some help but yeah I did most of it. I thought it would be a cool date idea and much easier to do before you move all your stuff in….and I was serious earlier I hope someday we can go to a real luau together."

"I would like that," she said leaning in to kiss him.

Casey wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. If this was his reward every time he did something nice for Jane he would gladly spend the rest of his life making her happy. He pulled her tighter to him but reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

"Let's eat before everything gets cold and we will definitely pick up where we left off later," he said kissing her again.

Jane never thought she would find love but standing here in Casey's arms she knew she found it. She found a guy that would worry about her but understood her job. She found a guy secure enough with himself to realize she was a strong woman and wasn't going to be anyone but herself. She found a guy that would marry her at Fenway Park with Red Sox Jerseys on. She knew she wasn't ready for marriage but when she was she knew she found her man. Until then she was going to enjoy every minute with him…all the ups and downs she knew that were coming just getting to know and feeling deeper in love with this man.


	8. Chapter 8

Our Story 8

Sometimes Jane wondered why she became a homicide detective. She knew she should have been immune to the injustices people could commit again humanity but some cases just got to her. This last case, human trafficking, really got to her especially after the lead detective told her it was just one of many large traffic rings. For the most part homicide would get a case find the killer and feel like justice was served…however knowing there were still hundreds of thousands of women being brought over pained Jane. She would take little solace knowing she stopped one guy, one ring while so many remained.

Things on the home front weren't going so well either. Ever since Lydia showed very pregnant and unsure who the father was…but knowing it was a Rizzoli….Jane's life had been turned upside down. She hated lying to her Ma but she couldn't tell her the truth until she knew if this kid was her half sibling or a niece/nephew. She needed a vacation away from all this craziness in a tropical paradise where crime and crazy pregnant women didn't exist.

Jane walked into the police café with Maura desperate to get a cup of coffee. It had been another long case and this one hit close to home with a childhood friend being the victim. She had to split her time between consoling her family and friends and finding this killer.

"Ugh Ma when is the last time you made a fresh pot of coffee," Jane said making a face.

"Sorry I was just finishing making Lieutenant Cavanaugh's breakfast and then I will put on a fresh pot," Angela said walking into the back room.

"Ma so has a thing for my boss…this cannot be good."

"Oh I think it is sweet," Maura said with a smile. "Love is so hard to find."

"Love…who said anything about love," Jane said almost freaking out.

"Well I saw them having sex in the lobby," Maura said with a straight face.

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding relax."

Just then Cavanaugh walked in and Angela came out from the back room with a bag of coffee in her hands.

"Morning Ms. Rizzoli."

"Good morning Lieut. Cavanaugh. I made you a special Irish breakfast, plenty of protein to help start off your day."

"Oh come on they aren't even on a first name basis," Jane whispered witnessing the flirting.

"Hush," Maura reprimanded slapping her hand.

"So I will see you for lunch," Angela asked?

"I wouldn't miss your chicken parm I have been looking forward to it since Monday," he said with a smile.

Jane and Maura smiled at the Lieut. as he walked by.

"Please don't date my boss," Jane whined as her mom refilled the coffee.

"I am not dating anyone. Lieutenant Cavanaugh just comes down here for lunch. It is not my fault I am a good cook."

"I think he comes down for more than just the food," Maura said with a smile.

"You think so," Angela asked with a smile.

"NO," Jane interrupted. "Not happening," she added grabbing her coffee and leaving.

Jane was pacing around the lab waiting for the results from the blood found on the gun.

"Jane how many times have I told you DNA results take time," Maura said frustrated by her best friends hovering.

"Oh you're in luck its Casey," Jane said looking at her called ID.

"Hey Casey," Jane said answering her phone.

"God it is so good to hear your voice," Casey said sounding totally exhausted over the phone.

"What's wrong you sound drained," Jane asked concerned?

"I just came from PT and it was rough I don't know why I even go anymore."

"You go because the stronger you keep your legs the better your chances for recovery after the procedure."

Maura looked over at Jane obviously only hearing one side of the conversation but wondering what was being said on the other end. Clearly it wasn't anything good as Jane excused herself to the M.E's office to have a little more privacy.

"And there a chance all this is for nothing and it won't work. It is experimental who knows what could happen."

"And if you don't do anything there is a 100% chance it won't work. I know it is frustrating; I have been there when I was recovering, and you will get through this though. You're so strong Casey and you're not alone."

"Well, it feels like it," Casey grumbled.

"What does that mean," Jane said immediately jumping into d=a defensive mode?

"It means you spend more time at PBD then anywhere else. It would be nice to get some support from you and not feel like I am dating you and the whole police force."

"Casey you know I love my job and sometimes cases take more time."

"I didn't know I had to kill someone to get your attention."

"That is not fair. I can't just drop everything when a serial killer is out there."

"There is always going to be another killer out there Jane you're not the only detective working."

"God Casey I can't do this right now. I can't get into a fight every time I have a tough case that is going to take me away for a couple days."

"Oh don't let me stand in the way of your true love. I hope all those dead bodies and killers keep you warm at night," Casey spat out hanging up.

Jane looked at the phone totally confused.

"What the hell just happened," Jane mumbled out.

Maura walked into her office concerned for her friend.

"Jane are you ok?"

"He…I….what the hell is wrong with him," Jane said anger lacing her voice. "He calls me happy to hear me and then turns on me for no reason. If he wants to through himself a pitty party he can do it alone."

"Jane Casey is going through a lot right now. He is going to have some ups and down…don't jump all over him for it….maybe he just had a bad day."

"That doesn't give him the right to blame me."

"No he shouldn't but maybe he needed to vent and he knew he could to you because your going to be there even in the tough times."

"God like I don't have enough to deal with, with this case, Lydia and her baby, ma and my boss, tommy, Frankie/Frost and my neighbor I now have this too."

"That is what being in a relationship with someone is all about Jane. Being there for them in the good and bad times….it is not going to be all rainbows and skittles."

Jane looked at Maura like she had 7 heads before bursting out laughing.

"What," Maura asked genuinely confused?

"Rainbows and skittles…really Maur," Jane said still laughing. "Thanks I needed that," she said with a smile walking over to the office.

No matter the way the message was delivered Jane got the point. She was still learning this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing and had a feeling it would take her a while to figure it out but she knew she had to do something. Maybe in the past Casey's bad mood would rub off on her and put her in a bad mood too and they wouldn't talk and nothing would get fixed. Not now though, not when Jane knew life was too short and talking was the only way things could change.

"What are you doing here," Casey asked opening the door?

"I came to pull the stick out of your ass and see if we can't get you pooping skittles."

Casey tuned back and looked at Jane.

"What?"

"Never mind….Casey what happened today? You called me….you said you were happy to hear my voice and then it all went downhill. I know I have been busy lately, I admit I have a lot going on and maybe its too much, but I don't want you to feel your second to anything. I don't want this to be it for us," Jane admitted.

Casey was quiet for a few moments.

"I fell."

"What," Jane asked confused?

"At PT I fell. I was practicing walking with the parallel bars and my grip slipped I lost my balance and I fell."

"Are you ok? Did you hurt anything?"

"You mean besides my ego, pride and your feelings? No I didn't hurt myself. After I called you and you asked how I was doing I just thought about that and I was soo angry about it. I am sorry."

"Casey I am here for you, I don't ever want you to think I am too busy no matter the case going on or the drama with my crazy family….I can't read minds though and if you just flip hot to cold with no explanation I have no idea what's going on."

"I know…I am working on that….with Jack."

"Who is Jack?"

"He is ummm a guy at the center….that I talk to."

Jane could tell he wasn't too comfortable talking about it and she didn't want to push him right now.

"That's good, I am glad you're talking to someone there. You don't have to but if you ever want to day or night I am here Casey….I might need a little time to rearrange things but I am here for you."

"I know Jane and I am sorry about earlier. I know how important your job is and I love how passionate you are about it. I was just having a bad day and wanted to blame everyone rather than deal with anything. So how is your day really?"

"Oh just peachy…I am waiting on DNA results right now, my ma is openly flirting with my boss, Lydia wants to tell ma the baby is either her ex-husbands love child or her first grandchild and my other brother and partner are going after the same girl….my neighbor. I love just being here," she said snuggling into her embrace for a moment. "It is much more relaxing then all that craziness out there."

"I will always be your sanctuary Jane," he said kissing her forehead and holding her closing knowing these moments were to be cherished.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane was in the café getting a much needed cup of coffee. Today was one of those days that she wished she could get the caffeine in an IV pumping directly into her veins. She had been up all night going over notes, video interviews, pictures…anything to get a lead on why there were dead hookers popping up all over Boston and so far nothing….this case and this day couldn't end soon enough.

"Here you go Detective Mac I made you my special scrambled eggs and home fries extra crispy just the way you like that," Angela said with a bubbly smile and a wink.

"Ohh Ang you are the best…I swear I have to workout twice as hard because your cooking is soo good…can't be packing on the pounds with all these extra calories.

"Thanks but I think you look pretty good."

Sean had slammed down a couple dollars on the counter interrupting the banter between Angela and Detective Mac and stormed off with his large cup of coffee in his hands. Janes head started pounding thinking about all the bad things that were going to happen from this conversation and all the crap she did not want to deal with.

"Ma can I talk to you," Jane said through gritted teeth?

"Thanks for the breakfast Angela I will see you at lunch," the detective said excusing himself.

"Ma what the hell was that?"

"Detective Mac….

"Detective McCarron Ma."

"He prefers Mac and I was just making him his usual breakfast order."

"What was with the wink and the flirty smile and the ohhh you look pretty good comments," Jane said imitating Angela's previous action.

"Nothing I was just being nice."

"Being nice? Ma you were full on flirting and right in front of Lt. Cavanaugh. I thought you like him…even though it puts me in a totally awkward position," Jane said mumbling to herself.

"I do like him he is a very nice man. He has been coming down here for months and we talk every breakfast and lunch and sometimes even dinner if he stays late."

"So what is the issue? What was with the show just now?"

"Jane he has been coming down here for months and all we do is talk. He has not made a move to ask me out…if he doesn't want to go out with me I will just move on to someone else."

"And what you're going to go through the whole police department trying to make him jealous? Ma this is not your own personal dating service….this is my work. If you want to go out with Lt. then ask him out….and stay away from everyone else…..I don't need my mom being a badge bunny," she said to herself as she stomped back up to her office.

Jane signed her name at the bottom of the page tossed it on top of the folder and slammed the case file shut.

"Done and done," Jane said sitting back and taking a deep breath having finally wrapped up her case and finished the paper work.

"What did you speed write through your," Frost complained being only half done his?

"No, I just didn't spend the first 20 minutes playing with a doll."

"Action figure and I wasn't playing I was cleaning."

"Well while you were 'cleaning' I was writing I need to get out of here before I go crazy," Jane said standing up and stretching.

"I will see you Monday then have a good weekend."

"You too Frost."

Jane grabbed her things and headed out. She just wanted to get home, get a shower and sleep for the next 12 hours.

"Hey you," Jane said with a smile as she got into her car.

"Please tell me your done working I miss seeing your face."

"Aww I miss you too baby…I am done with the case but am sooo tired I just want to shower and sleep. I am not sure I have the energy to go home get ready and go back out again."

"Well how about you just come here for the night," Casey asked quickly hoping it would be like a band aid less painful if done fast.

Jane was glad she hadn't started driving yet or she might have crashed her car. He just asked her to spend the night with him….normally that wouldn't be a big deal Jane had spent the night with guys before….hell she had spent the night with Casey before….but not since they defined their new relationship and promised to take things slow. Casey was getting a little nervous with the silence on the other end of the phone.

"You have some clothes here you could change into and then you could come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow. It was just a thought since I haven't seen you since this case started but you don't have to….we can just meet up tomorrow after my doctor's appointment."

Jane was so tired her brain was 4 steps behind she almost missed hearing the disappointment in Casey's voice about not seeing her tonight.

"No, no I want to see you tonight," Jane was certain about that part. "Are you sure though I mean we haven't done this since that hero business and we wanted to take things slow."

"I know and I am certain I want this. We can still take things slow nothing has to happen…I am not even sure what can happen…I just know I want to see you…I miss you."

"I'll be there in…20 minutes."

"You're on the clock."

Jane smiled knowing she had to hurry because she did want to make one stop first.

"You made it by 1 minute," Casey said hearing the front door open.

"Hmm I deserve a kiss for that," Jane said walking into the living room and leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Something smells good."

"Chinese not only am I tired but I am starving too."

"Well why don't you go jump in the shower and I will get everything set up here for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but on one condition."

"Ohh yeah whats that," Jane asked with a smile?

"This," Casey said leaning in for a more passionate kiss.

After the shower Jane and Casey enjoyed some Chinese takeout catching up on the last few days. Jane was beyond tired but she would sacrifice a little sleep to spending some quality time with her boyfriend…just another adaption she made being in a relationship. The good thing about takeout was it provided for easy clean up.

"I have never been here to watch you get ready for bed," Jane said already claiming her side of the bed.

"And what makes you think I don't sleep on the right side of the bed," he said with a smirk leaning up against the dresser across the room?

"Well you didn't last time."

"That was a long time ago maybe I like the right side of the bed now."

"Well if you want it your gonna have to fight me for it…don't think I am going to take it easy on you just because you're a vet," she said sitting up on her knees as Casey made his way over to the bed.

Casey dropped his crutches at the foot of the bed before kidding Jane softly.

"You're forgetting one thing," Casey whispered in her ear.

"What's that," Jane asked half dazed?

Casey quickly started tickling Jane's side causing her to jump and squirm away. Casey flopped onto the right side of the bed and continued his assault on her sides.

"I know where your weak spots are," he said smiling as Jane tried to catch her breath.

"That's no fair you play dirty."

"Hey I am a wounded guy here I have to pull out all the stops."

Jane sat up with a pout of her face and her long brown wavy locks draping over her shoulders and falling into her face.

"And that pout isn't going to work," he said brushing her hair back and tapping her bottom lip.

Jane hadn't felt so relaxed all week. Being with Casey just the two of them with nothing to worry about was just what she needed. They settled down in bed, Casey on the right, and just talked.

"Oh I didn't tell you the best part," Jane said getting animated again.

"I can't wait to hear this," Casey said holding Jane a little closer.

"My mom was flirting with another detective right in front of my Lt. to make him jealous. I am sorry are we in high school."

"Those two are still playing cat and mouse?"

"Yeah and my mom is getting a little impatient. As much as I would hate for my mom to date my boss I do think he likes her and I know he is a really good guy…my mom deserves a good guy."

"She does…and just because your dad left doesn't mean they didn't love each other or they didn't have good years together."

"I know it is just hard right now. I mean I looked up to him when I was a kid…he could do no wrong and now it seems like everything he is doing is wrong."

Casey knew he couldn't say anything to make her feel better so he leaned down and kissed her softly. He felt her relax in his arms and after a couple minutes of rubbing her back her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

"I love you," he whispered before settling in himself.

It didn't take Casey long to fall asleep. Sharing a bed with Jane…just having her here felt right for the first time in a while everything just felt right.

"I love you too," Jane whispered to her sleeping boyfriend before falling asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

There were just some cases that required the BPD to work straight through their shift and survive on the caffeine jolt coffee proved to catch a killer before he could hurt another person. Jane had experienced working three or more straight days with only getting a few minutes of shut eye while awaiting test results or a computer search to finish up. During that time on top of the coffee coursing through her veins there was also the pressure and adrenaline of tracking down a killer and throwing their ass in jail. She thought nothing could be more exhausting then the crash that came when the case was closed…..she was wrong.

This was a different kind of stress. This was a different kind of pressure. A life, a little innocent life was left on her best friend's door step mere hours after been born. When Jane opened the door expecting to see a delivery guy but instead seeing a blue bundle she froze unable to believe it. Quickly after she gathered the baby in her arms and brought him into the comfortable surrounds of Maura's house. While Maura was checking over the little boy and Angela held him and made sure he was happy Jane called or tried to call Lydia. She was not surprised when no one answered and informed Frankie and Tommy of what was going on. The Rizzoli clan gathered at Maura's and determined this late at night it was best to keep the baby there and try to figure out a better plan of action in the morning.

Jane was fairly certain she couldn't figure out what 2+2 was at this point let alone figure out any sort of plan for deal with the baby dumped at her doorstep. Angela, Maura, Jane and Tommy all took shifts being with the baby to feed, change and just keep the baby happy….that last part proving to be very difficult. Jane couldn't blame the baby for her not sleeping…he was in a totally new place…his first night in the real world and been abandoned by his mom…she would be cranky too.

"Here drink this," Jane said leaning over the counter and pushing a mug towards Maura.

Even though she looked again like she was stepping off the runway even Maura was tired after last night. She took a sip before spitting it back out.

"Instant….you served me instant," Maura said looking like Jane had just committed a capital offense.

"You're lucky I didn't serve you draino."

Jane rested her head back on the counter for the first time believing she could fall asleep standing up. She groaned when she felt her phone vibrating. Not really looking at it or picking her head up off the counter she answered the offended device.

"Rizzoli," came her deep rough voice.

"Jane are you all right," Casey asked concerned?

"Oh hey Casey yeah…just didn't get much sleep last night."

"What did you have a hot date," he asked joking?

"Well it wasn't a hot date but I did spend the night with a special little man."

"Umm I can't really tell if your joking there are not and I am getting a little concered."

"Don't worry Casey he has nothing on you….come over to Maura's you can meet him."

"All right I will be over in a few."

"Coffee and donuts wouldn't hurt either," Jane requested before hanging up.

Tommy and the baby…for the time being affectionately called TJ by Jane….arrived a short while later. Tommy and TJ were swabbed by Maura to finally confirm who this baby's father really is…although Jane knew just by looking at his who the father way.

"You know it's a little scary how good she is with babies," Tommy said to Maura after he was done being swabbed.

"It is a little surprising," Maura said with a bright smile the sight of her best friend and a baby heartwarming.

When Casey arrived Maura was very excited he brought proper coffee with him and donuts for the group. He was very surprised to see his girlfriend holding a little baby, not only that but looking very happy and comfortable to do so.

"I know you have been busy the past couple days with work and all but how busy have you been," Casey said with a chuckle.

"Casey I would like you to meet my nephew TJ."

"Potential nephew," Tommy said jumping in.

Jane just rolled her eyes ignoring her little brother.

"Well hello there TJ," Casey said softly to the baby who was half asleep.

TJ gripped onto Casey's finger that was gently brushing his hand before falling asleep again.

"I think he likes you," Jane said with a smile.

"I think I like the little guy too," Casey said already in love with the tiny child.

He didn't know what it was…the new little life gripping on his finger….the look of pure happiness on Jane's face….the glimpse he was hoping that would be in his future….whatever it was he already loved this little guy.

Jane had filled him in on what had transpired over the past 24 hours. He was shocked that Lydia would leave her baby on the doorstep of Maura's house. He had never spent really any time with Lydia, just heard stories, but he stilled didn't think she would abandon her newborn son.

"So does having little TJ around make you think of having a baby of your own," Casey asked softly as Maura and Tommy were in the dining room going over some things Tommy could do to best care for his son.

"Yeah a little bit," she admitted swaying from side to side helping TJ sleep.

"And when you think about having a baby do you think about who the father might be?"

"Well when I was a little girl it was Ted Williams."

Casey couldn't help but smile.

"And as an adult?"

"It used to be Jonathan Paplebon until he left in free agency so if I had to decide today I would say Dustin Pedroia," Jane said with a smile. "Although none of them can hold a candle to a certain veteran…who I know will make a great father one day."

"Really? You have thought about me being a dad….maybe even us having a kid," Casey asked a little surprised.

"I will totally deny it if ma asks but yeah I have thought about it. It is kind of hard not to when ma had been begging for grandkids every other week…I guess now she will back off a little," she said kissing her nephews forehead.

"Yeah I guess you will get a little reprieve," he said his smile quickly fading away.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Its just….we never talked about kids before. Most people assume you would never want kids; that you're married to your job but I know better. I guess just hearing you voice your desire to have kids just makes me wonder….if I can have kids."

"Well….I think we figured out the other night that the equipment works," Jane said with a smile. "And if you're really concerned about it at the next doctor's appointment we can talk to him about it and maybe even go to a fertility doctor and we both can get checked out just to put us both at ease. Casey I don't have a crystal ball and can't tell you what will happen in the future but I know standing before you today I want you in my life no matter what. If we decide we want kids we will have kids…just ask Maura you don't have to be biologically related to be parents and love your kids."

Casey smiled and even blushed a little thinking back to the other night when she was over and things got a little hot and heavy. They were still taking it slow but things were definitely building. He also felt a little more at ease hearing Jane talk about him being a father and their future together no matter what it brought for them.

"I love you," Casey whispered just loud enough for Jane to hear him.

Jane was surprised Casey whispered those words to her but she was no longer scared of them. When he said I love you her heart fluttered and she was excited.

"I love you too," she said leaning over and giving her boyfriend a kiss.

TJ did not like being pressed between the two adults and his whimpers made them jump back pretty quickly.

"Aww are you feeling left out," Jane said rocking TJ slowly again. "I love you too," she kissed his forehead again as he settled back down.

The future was forever changing and always uncertain however Casey was exited for the first time in a while about what that future could hold. Some dreams he thought died in Afghanistan were brought back to life by the brown haired beauty before him. He knew surgery was in his future but the outcome was uncertain. He knew he wanted kids but did not know if he still had the ability to father children. He did know that Jane Rizzoli was going to be by his side no matter what and with that he could find peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a little note….Casey is not as badly injured in my story as he is on the show. Also I am not a doctor and have zero medical training and little knowledge on the subject

"Stupid health week," Jane grumbled as she tossed her keys on Maura's kitchen counter.

"You know you would save on rent if you just moved in here like your mom," Casey joked already sitting in the living room.

"I am not a free loader like some people," Jane growled in response.

"Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Your right I did…and I am sorry….I didn't mean what I said either. I know my mom is not a free loader but damn she is grating on my last nerve this week."

"Still no coffee?

"Three days and counting…no coffee and barely any sugar….that is illegal in some states," Jane said plopping down on the couch next to Casey.

"Well as long as you don't tell anyone…." Casey looked around and then produced a Hershey kiss from his pocket.

Jane smiled and gladly accepted the sweet treat followed but a real kiss.

"Are you sure Maura doesn't mind us being here when she isn't?"

"She doesn't mind…she likes have us around…coming home and knowing someone is going to be there is something she never had before…knowing I am here or Ma is out in the guest house is comforting for her. Plus I know it is easier for you here then at my place…being it's on the 3rd floor and all…..your right I should just convert her guest room into my room god knows I am in there enough."

"When we buy a house we will definitely need to look into a ranch style…I mean…umm when I buy a house," Casey said quickly trying to back track.

"Its ok Casey…you don't have to be scared to talk about things that could happen in the future. I am not going to run."

She could see Casey visibly let out a breath he had been holding.

"I like you think about things like that and I am included in those dreams."

"After today I hope I am around for all those dreams."

"Right your doctor's appointment….what happened?"

On top of health week being in full effect and Jane having zero caffeine running through her veins Casey also had a huge doctor's appointment that Jane couldn't make and had been nervous about all day.

"I qualify for the experimental spinal regeneration surgery."

Now it was Jane's turn to take a deep breath and exhale. She knew this was good news all things considered but still this surgery was risky and well….experimental. When Casey first came back Jane did some internet searches and picked Maura's brain for a little bit just getting an understanding of what Casey was going through…now she was going to have to really know as much as she could about this.

"Ok, is there a surgery date?"

"No not yet. I am going back next week to sorta finalize everything…after we talk."

Jane smiled and gave him a soft kiss. He was including her in this decision. He might have already known what he was going to do but at least he was giving her the chance to talk it out and ask questions.

"So, let's say you didn't qualify for this experimental spinal regeneration surgery….what would your other options be?"

"Option 1 would be not to do anything and this would be my life…option 2 would be to have spinal decompression surgery."

"And that's very risky right?"

"Yeah because it is being cause by shrapnel and the time that has lapsed since it has happened and the location it is very risky and could leave me more damaged then when I started."

"I don't want that please…please don't every do that. I am ok with this Casey…I promise you right here and now I am ok with our life. I am not ok with losing you though," Jane said trying to keep it together.

"We aren't there yet Jane I promise we aren't even thinking in that direction," he said hugging her close.

"But there is a chance you might be," Jane asked trying to hold down a sob?

"I don't know Jane…like you said I don't have a crystal ball…I…we can only take this one step at a time."

Casey went over everything he knew about the surgery and all the prep leading up to it. Jane was slightly overwhelmed by it all between the shots and the meds and the doctors but was trying to keep it together and support Casey the best she could. She would have tons of questions for Maura later but for now it was just about her and Casey.

"What was that," Jane asked hearing a noise?

"Probably just Maura coming home," Casey guessed.

"No she is working late and would come in the front door….this came from out back," Jane said standing up walking over to the back door.

Jane brushed the curtain aside and saw her mom kissing a man!

"Oh my god," Jane gasped.

"What," Casey asked getting slightly concerned?

Jane watched for a second longer as the kiss broke revealing the man embracing her mom.

"OH MY GOD," Jane said jumping and stumbling back like she just took a punch to the gut.

Casey grabbed his crutches and made his way over to Jane.

"What's wrong," he asked trying to get some information out of Jane

"She…and he….and they….oh my god," Jane said leaning over the sink they she was going to be sick.

Casey now being totally confused made his way over to the window only to catch the last glimpse of a man walking away and Angela heading inside.

"Was that…

"Yes."

"With your…

"YES!"

"But you knew about this for weeks Jane," Casey stated confused.

"NO…No, no, no, no, no….I knew about the possibility….but it wasn't confirmed until right now."

Casey didn't know what to say.

"Its like when you're a kid and swear your parents don't have sex you were either adopted or there was immaculate conception….and then you walk in on your parents and your scared for life."

"And your mom was getting it on out there or something?"

"EWW GOD NO!"

"Then Jane you're going to have to help fill in the blanks a little bit because the way your acting I have to assume you just saw your mom having a quickie up against the wall."

"And if you ever want that with me you're going to stop talking about that…..she was with my boss and there was touching."

Casey couldn't help but chuckle at Jane's reaction. That small laughter sent him straight into the dog house and Jane storming to the guest room slamming the door behind her.

"Oh Jane come on open the door," Casey said knocking on the now locked door.

"What is she in a huff about now," Maura asked walking in the door?

"She saw her mom making out with her boss."

"Well that doesn't seem like such a big deal."

"To her you would think the world had just ended."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU YA KNOW," Jane yelled through the door.

"THEN STOP BEING A BABY AND COME OUT HERE!"

"What is my daughter being a baby about," Angela asked walking into the house?

The door flew open and Jane barreled out almost knocking Casey over.

"WITH MY BOSS," Jane yelled in an accusing manner.

"Excuse me?"

"No, no excusing you….you know exactly what I am talking about….I saw you just now."

Angela's cheeks turned a light shade a pink. She wasn't embarrassed about kissing Sean but Jane's reaction to it was a little startling.

"Sean and I went out to dinner….he asked me out finally….you knew I liked him."

"Last I knew he was being a punk and you were moving on so I didn't think it would be a big deal…next I know he is making sure our tonsils are clean."

"Lt. gave your mom a dental exam at the end of their date," Maura asked confused?

"Really Maur?!"

Having gotten it a moment to late Maura just shrugged her shoulders and backed off.

"He was just kissing me goodnight you don't know need to make such a big deal out of it. I don't make a big deal out of you kissing Casey."

"First of all that is not gross he doesn't jump down my throat."

"No but there is certainly a lot of grab ass going on…on both ends so don't start with me young lady. I am more than just a mom….I am a person."

Jane felt bad knowing her mom was right.

"I know….but with my boss ma?"

"Would you rather I go are with Sargent slucky?"

"God no!"

"Sean is a good man, he will treat me right."

"Yeah I know….but make sure you tell him if he doesn't I don't care if he is my boss I will kick his ass!"

Angela laughed and hugged her daughter. Maura smiled seeing mother/daughter embrace. They were a crazy bunch but she wouldn't have it any other way. She couldn't even remember what her life was like even 5 years ago before the Rizzoli's entered it and made her life just so much more…which made the secret she was holding so hard to bare right now. Normally she would tell Jane right away but she couldn't now…not when Jane had so much going on. She was still settling into this new role in a committed relationship that came with the added stress of a disability, she was only a few weeks out of becoming an Aunt although she seemed to flourish in that roll and now she was having to adjust to seeing her mom as a person and not just a mother…..Jane didn't need anything else on her plate although Maura really could have used her best friend right now. Instead she pushed the thoughts and problems deep down and started preparing dinner.


End file.
